supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Railway Museum
The Railway Museum is a brand new type of quest. It may take some time to understand how it works. Note:' this building dropped during the Spring 2019 season. 'Requirements:' *Level 24 *Clear the Landslide 'No timers!' You have 10d 18h to finish the quest. 'Rewards:' *Each level has a different reward, and a different amount for each reward **5-15 **5-10 Spring Keys **5-10 **Decorations *Cinema (1000 every 3 hours, requires 15 to fill) *Railway Museum (4500 every 20 hours) 'Quests Tab:' The Railway Museum is a Random Task Quest. The object of this quest is to collect 500 Shipping Tickets. To do this, you must collect Contracts and Patents, and fill each train wagon with goods collected by completing random tasks. 'Trains:' *You start the quest with 3 Trains. *Each Train is on a schedule (timers). **The Train will leave on time regardless of whether it's loaded or not. **If you fail to send out a Train before its timer runs out, you will need to wait another 4 hours for the next Train to arrive. **You may send a Train that's not full, however you will not get a Contract if you do so. 'Wagons:' *Each Train has 3 Wagons to start. **You may earn more Wagons as you progress through the quest. **Each Train can hold 5 Wagons in total. **Place each extra Wagon on the Train by using the "Place" button. 'Engines:' *You may earn Engines as you progress through the quest. **Each Train can hold 1 extra Engine. **Place each Engine on the Train by using the "Place" button. 'Rewards Tab:' 'Shipping Tickets:' *Earn Shipping Tickets for each filled Wagon. **Check the bottom of the screen to see how many Shipping Tickets you will receive after clicking "Use" on each filled Wagon. *Earn rewards by collecting enough Shipping Tickets. 'Contracts:' *Earn Contracts by sending out '''''full Trains (all Wagons loaded). *Earn Golden Trains by collecting enough Contracts. 'Patents:' *Earn Patents by sending out full Golden Trains. *Earn Engines and Wagons by collecting enough Patents. **Engines reduce the wait time per Train by 1 hour, for the duration of the quest. 'Ratings Tab:' All the players are automatically divided into groups of 100 random players, approximately (the number of members may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on players’ levels and activity. Players individually compete against the group to which they are assigned. Once you have collected 10 Shipping Tickets, you will be able to take place in this competition. After the quest ends, players who take first 25 places receive the extra rewards: *1st place: Golden Train - gives 3-5 and 5-7 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *2nd place: Silver Train - gives 2-4 and 4-6 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *3rd place: Bronze Train - gives 1-3 and 3-5 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city *4-6th places: 50 *7-10th places: 40 *11-15th places: 30 *16-20th places: 25 *21-25th places: 20 sc-railway-museum-1st-prize.PNG|1st Place sc-railway-museum-2nd-prize.PNG|2nd Place sc-railway-museum-3rd-prize.PNG|3rd Place Category:Random Tasks Quests Category:Special Quests Category:Train Quests